As long as You're mine
by break the spell
Summary: Stella was bored and went on youtube and starting singing and dancing. Frank goes to see her and joins in. Based on the song as long as you're mine from wicked. (Sorry, not a great summary)


Hi this is my first Mi High story. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Stella was sat in her Office and finally got through all the paperwork she needed to finish that day. She looked at the time and seen she still had a bit of time before she finished. She put her feet up and looked out of the window. It was such a beautiful day, a wonderful day for a picnic. Then she thought of Frank. Wouldn't it be lovely to go on a picnic with him just the two of us. She smiled. No I shouldn't, I can't, it's no allowed. Snap out of it Stella. She started humming to take her mind of him.

Stella went on youtube and decided to put wicked on and choose as long as you're mine. Then she took her shoes off and stood up and started twirling around the room.

What she didn't realise is that Frank was just walking down the corridor to see her, he then stood outside the door watching her. He though she looked so beautiful the way she spun around looking so happy and carefree.

Stella started to sing.

"Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight.

My wildest dreamings

Could not foresee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine"

Frank was amazed, in all the years he had known her, he never knew she could sing like that. Suddenly he opened the door and Stella spun around and looked embarrassed and shocked. Then he started singing.

"Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing

Through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up that I fell"

While singing he walked towards her and took hold of her hands. She looked up slightly and smiled and then she joined in singing with him.

"Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time"

Frank let go of one of her hands and lifted her head up so he could look in to her eyes and continued singing.

"Say there's no future

For us as a pair"

Stella joined in again and Frank put his hands around Stella's waist.

"And though I may know

I don't care

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

And know I'll be here

Holding you

As long as you're mine"

Frank pulled her closer and said.

"What is it?"

Stella smiled at him and said.

"It's just...for the first time...

I feel...wicked"

They both stood there looking in to each others eyes and Frank leaned in and kissed her on the lips and after a few moments Stella pulled back. Frank started regretting it but then Stella put her hand around his neck went on her tip toes and she kiss him and then he kissed her back. After a while they both broke apart and looked in to each others eyes.

Frank broke the silence.

"Stella. I love you so much. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I have never stopped loving you. I wish the rules were different"

Stella had tears I'm her eyes.

"Frank, I have always loved you too. But this job it's kept us apart for so long. I can't stop thinking about you. I say we break the rules. I can't live without you any longer"

"Wait who are you and what have you done with my Stella?"

"Your Stella?" she laughed.

"What you are the one who always follow rules and protocols"

"Well this one I am braking"

"Me too"

She laughed.

"Good cause I can't break the rule on my own"

They both kissed again.

"How about we get out of here?" Frank suggested.

"Ok, you can treat me to dinner"

"Oi cheeky. You are lucky I love you so much"

She smiled.

"I know. I love you too. Let's get out of her"

"Maybe I should go first and"

She cut him off.

"We go together"

"Ok"

Stella put her shoes on and her coat and they walked out of her office. She locked the door and they started walking down the corridor. Just as they got to the door Stella stopped.

"Hey are you ok?"

Stella smirked and reached her hand out.

"Come here"

He looked confused and walked towards her. Stella then put her hands around his neck and kissed him. They broke apart.

"Smile at the camera" Stella giggled and waved.

Frank turned around and waved at the camera. He took Stella's hand and they walked out of the building together. And they got a few strange looks as none of them has ever seen Stella so happy before, and especially holding someone's hand.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks x


End file.
